HarryDraco Drabbles
by liesunheardof
Summary: Stories about HarryDraco. Will mostly be in first person. Slash or has mentions of slash. Ch.5 Summary: Draco's the whore on the side.
1. Feelings of Regret

Disclaimer: Don't own charcters. Not mine, only borrowing. 

Warning: Slash. Everything I write is slash or has mentions of it.

A/n: I decided to give in to the muse that kept repeating make Draco feel sad so here, making Draco feel sad and betrayed by Harry. Don't pay attention to it much just a drabble. Review if you have the time and if you want to make comments.

* * *

**Feelings of Regret**

I regret giving you my love. I regret giving you my faith. I regret giving you my trust. I told myself time after time to never trust anyone yet I did. I

regret giving you the time of day when I could just have ignored you. I regret giving what was left of my heart, just for you to destroy it. I regret a

great many things in my life, but the thing I regret most was ever trying to live. Because my attempts at trying to live went down the drain the day I

decided to love you. It was the stupidest mistake of my life. And I have made plenty of stupid ones. I have no idea where the thought of trying to

live came from. I'm not supposed to regret anything I have done, but I do. I regret so many things I've done, but yet no matter how much I regret

loving you and giving you my heart. There is a tiny part of me that doesn't regret it. No matter how much you betray me or how much you hurt me,

there will always be that tiny part of my heart which doesn't regret loving you or giving myself to you. No matter what there in my heart is a tiny

part that doesn't regret trying to live because of you. No matter what I can't regret loving you.


	2. I'm All Right

Disclaimer: Borrowing for my amusement.

Warning: Slash. Harry/Draco. Unrequited love. It's not that hard to guess who's feelings these are.

* * *

**I'm All Right**

I'm all right with you using me. Because that's all any would do with a person like me. I'm not lovable and I don't want sympathy. The only reason they need me is because of my skills, and connections to the death eaters, like Severus.

I'm all right with you lying to me. I don't expect you to tell me the truth. I don't expect anyone to tell me the truth. They're all afraid I'll probably stab them in the back. But then again I can't blame them. They were raised to not trust the families, who were dark, like I was raised to not trust anyone but myself.

I'm all right with you mistreating me. I'm used to this. I've been mistreated since the day I was born and I'll be mistreated till the day I die. I can't see any difference. I suppose this is the payment for my lives past sins. The wheel of fortune is turning and this is the category I happen to fall upon.

I'm all right with you ignoring me. This is what you've been doing for the last 6 years in Hogwarts, ignoring me. Granger and Weasley wouldn't have it any other way. Though I suppose Weasley would like to cut me into little pieces, but I'm far to valuable to your _cause_.

I'm all right with you hating me. I can't see you showing me any other emotion. Maybe disdain or disgust, but hate is the one you would show. Along with everyone else in this godforsaken hellhole, they don't like me anyhow. I don't see why any of them would show any thing different, especially you. 

I'm all right with you hurting me. Because everyone else in this house is as well. My father did every single damn day. Either with words or a few hits here and there. It makes no difference. You'd be surprised to how high my pain tolerance is, be it physical or mental. I'm used to healing my own wounds, but the mental ones won't seal no matter what. What's a few more than usual going to do to me? Except maybe kill me from the inside, however it's not like I'm not already dying internally.

I'm all right with you yelling at me.After all many people in my life have done it day after day. My father most often, then my mother, when she wasn't ignoring me that is. That's how Pansy got when she was pissed at me for just being apathetic to everything in the world. She's probably pissed at me now because of how I'm handling this situation. She would always tell me that I wasn't assertive enough. I'm all right with you not seeing me. I mean, why would you. You have the girl Weasley to look at. I'm not your type. Although I had half of the school after me, be it guys or girls they all wanted me. Always for physical pleasure, I'm not surprised. It's not like they would expect something more from me. 

I'm all right with you not caring about what happens to me. No one has ever cared about what happens to me, except for Sev. But he knows I can take care of myself, that doesn't stop him from worrying about my health and the way I've been living. He's the only one who actually cares, but he's not here anymore to do so. So I'm left alone, with people who don't even know me but still they judge me.

I'm all right with you throwing things at me. You've been doing that for years now. All those hexes and curses. I don't care as long as it's not physical objects. My mother used to do that, throwing them in her fits saying things like "I wish I never gave birth to you". It's not any different then those years at Hogwarts.

I'm all right with you leaving me all alone when I needed someone to hug me. It's not like I look like the huggable type. Though my height makes it easy, stupid genes from my mother. I look _pretty_ but not approachable. It would mean his or her death if someone approached a Malfoy for anything. Which is why I don't get comfort, I don't need it. Or as some people say I don't deserve it.

I'm all right with you telling me I'm nothing. My father told me that every single day since the day I was born. Thank god he's dead, but none the less those horrible feelings he imbued will always be in my heart. You ignore me anyhow, so there's no need to tell me I'm nothing. I'm treated like I'm nothing anyhow.

I'm all right with you not loving me. It's not like you ever will. You love the girl Weasley. No one could possibly love me. I don't deserve it. Why? Because I'm not human, I don't cry, I don't feel like I'm dying. Or things of that sort. That's a big fat lie. I don't cry because if I did I wouldn't know how to stop. I don't feel like I'm dying because if I did, I wouldn't be alive anymore. And Sev would be angry with me, for wanting to give up my life. His sacrifice would be in vain. I won't let his sacrifice be in vain.

Did you hear me? I'm all right with you not loving me because you never will love me but I will always love you. I can't help but feel this way. Like you can't help the need to fight for justice. I don't know when it started. I don't care how. I just want it to stop, so I can start living my life. I always wanted freedom. I've earned it. But I don't get it, because this love is chaining my heart. Chaining my feelings for life. It chains me to you, no matter how I try to escape.

* * *

A/n: Another drabble about how Draco feels. I know it's bad of me to make him feel sad and depressed, but he makes it so easy. I couldn't help it. Anyhow review if you have the time or would like to make comments. Or if you want me to write one for you actually. Only Harry or Draco or both, it won't be long though.


	3. Will you tell me

**A/n: Guess who's point of view this is.

* * *

**

Will you tell me

Will you tell me when I do something stupid? Well will you. What if I accidentally trip and fall straight into you, just so you can catch me? Will you tell me then? What if I accidentally botch up a potion just so I can get you to comfort me about how one mistake won't ruin my career? Will you tell me then?

Will you tell me when I say something dumb? What if I start being cheeky to my godfather? Will you tell me then? What if I announce to the whole school that I bottom for you? Will you tell me then?

Will you tell me when I give up? What if I decide I no longer want to live? Will you tell me then? What if I say I no longer want to fight for us? Will you tell me then?

Will you tell me when I smile at you? What if I give you a smile that stops your heart? Will you tell me then? What if I give a sweet smile, like the ones I give to my mother? Will you tell me then?

Will you tell me when I rage at you? What if I can't take it anymore and yell at you for your reticence? Will you tell me then?

Will you tell me when I cry? What if I break down from keeping my emotions inside? Will you tell me then? What if I can't take your silence at and angrily cry at you? Will you tell me then?

Will you tell me when I give my life for you? What if I take a hit for you? Will you tell me then?

When, when will you tell me you love me? I want to know. I can't take this much longer. You never say a word except smile at me and tell me just a bit longer. You've been telling me that for months now. Will you tell me you love me?

* * *

A/n: Another tiny little drabble. Come back to see the next one. Review if you want to drop some comments. 


	4. Nothing left to live for

A/n: Not putting up a disclaimer on my stories anymore. If you don't know who the characters belong to then why are you reading this. Anyhow, on with the story. Hope you guys like it. This is for princessXXmoonXX who wanted a drabble in Harry's point of view. Happy reading.

* * *

Nothing Left to Live For

_When you no longer have anything to live for, life loses its luster._

The only person who I loved unconditionally is no longer alive. He's gone. From the world, from this school, from my arms. I don't know what to do. I

remember telling him that I couldn't live one second without him. He would respond by calling me a sappy Gryffindor, and then kiss me chastely on

the lips. He would smile oh so sweetly at me, when I made declarations like that. He said he found them endearing, and beautiful. His words would

always warm my heart, even on the days when you couldn't see anything but white for miles. But now I won't be able to see it anymore. I won't be

able to wake up in the morning with him in my arms. I won't be able touch every part of his pale, creamy body anymore. I won't be able to pleasure

him. I'll no longer see him under me, hearing him asking for more. I'll no longer see him walk into a room and capture everyone's attention, including

mine.

I'll no longer be able to hear him sing me to sleep. I'll no longer see his long, slender fingers fly of the keys of the piano. I'll no longer be able to see

him get ready for the start of a new day. I'll no longer be able to hear his voice ring with laughter. Why? He's no longer here. He's gone from this

world. My precious angel flew away. I still can't believe this happened. How dare they take him from me so early? They gave us so little time to be

together. I can't live without him. There is nothing left in this world for me to live for. They took the only person that made life seem so wonderful.

Without him living is useless, because he's not here. All I have is memories of our times together. We only had two years, yet I have so many

memories of him and me. But memories are nothing compared to him. Memories are just images I can replay in my mind over and over again. I can't

do those things with him anymore. Without him there's nothing left to live for.

* * *

A/n: Review please. 


	5. Whore on the side

Disclaimer:Not mine.

* * *

**Whore on the Side**

" I won't play your little mistress on the side anymore Potter. I won't stand for being the mysterious whore who you come to night after night. I don't care who you choose, but the next time you come back here it better be as a divorced man, or don't bother coming back at all. Because it'll only hurt us in the long run, your wife or your whore on the side. Choose Potter. You can't have both."

"Draco."

"No Harry. Choose I don't care whom you choose but do so. I can't keep being your mistress. And besides if the Weaslette found out don't you think she'll be furious. Go and make your choice. If you plan to come back make sure you're no longer married, because if you are still don't even think about trying to come into my home. You're no longer welcome if you think I'll be waiting here for you just for a quickie before you go back running to your little wife."

Harry nods and then leaves. Draco knows that he won't be back, after all he's nothing but the whore on the side.

* * *

A/n:Like it, or hate it. I don't care just tell me. 


End file.
